emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3536 (17th September 2003)
Plot The day begins on an emotional note for Chris Tate, having visited Joseph at boarding school in the knowledge that it may be the last time he sees his son before his death. Tearfully, Chris asks Zoe to take care of Joseph after his demise. Reasserting his overwhelming hatred for Charity he says that he’d rather see the bitch dead than get one penny from him. Charity, on the other hand, has high hopes regarding the pending liaison with Chris, even borrowing money from Debbie for the hairdressers in a bid to impress. Having witnessed Chris's state of mind, both Terry and Zoe offer to keep him company in the evening, however Chris insists they go to talent night at The Woolpack. However, before sending his right-hand-man away, Chris thanks him for all his support over the past weeks. When Charity arrives dressed up to the nines, Chris is unimpressed with her efforts. Inviting her in to finalise the details of their break-up, he offers Charity a glass of champagne for old times sake. Having almost given her a glass of poisoned champagne, he gets a better idea and gives her the other one. Meanwhile, back at the Dingles, Cain’s infuriated by the news that Charity is planning to win back Chris’s affections. Having bullied Debbie into revealing her mother’s whereabouts he sets off in the direction of Home Farm in a rage. Bursting into the house, a fight soon erupts between him and Charity. Chris frightens the intruder away by claiming that the police have been called. The Dingle isn’t giving up that easy however as he collects a knife from home and drives straight back up to Home Farm, planning to kill both Charity and Chris. Alone, Chris admits that he loved Charity to distraction when they first met, but must have been insane, as all he feels now is pure hatred. Sending Charity out the room to fetch his cheque book, Chris surreptitiously switches his champagne glass with another filled with poison and calls the police to report that his wife has broken in and is threatening him. With both glasses re-filled once Charity has returned, Chris openly contemplates death and, making it clear that he and Chris are finished for good, announces a toast to the "death of their marriage". Having downed the champagne, along with the poisonous substance, Chris collapses on the floor with blood pouring from his mouth while Charity watches in horror. As he dies, Chris calls Charity a "whore" before succumbing to his poison. When Cain returns, he finds Charity crying hysterically over Chris's limp body. Hearing sirens outside, Cain grabs some valuables and, taking the arriving Debbie with her back home, leaves an inconsolable Charity to be taken away by the police. Cast Regular cast *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts *PC Littler - Jason Furnival Locations *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden *Café Hope - Café *Cemetery *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Office, living room, grounds and hallway Notes *This episode features the death of Chris Tate, but he appears in the next episode as a corpse. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,780,000 viewers (13th place). Notable dialogue Charity Tate: Chris, I'm gonna be straight with ya. I'm not gonna give up without a fight. Chris Tate: I see. Charity Tate: And even if you don't think you'll ever be able to love me again, remember what we had! Why chuck that away over some stupid error of judgement? Chris Tate: Why indeed? Charity Tate: We're still good together in bed. We make each other laugh, I like your company, I miss you when we're apart. Chris, I still fancy you. I love you... my love wouldn't be worth living if I can't have you back. Chris Tate: Charity, how much more can you... degrade yourself? Charity Tate: Admit it. All those feelings we have for each other. They can't have evaporated, can they? Chris Tate: It seems to me they have. Charity Tate: Whatever it takes Chris, I'll do it. Chris Tate: Let me top that out for you. Charity Tate: I know you want to make me suffer. So I'll suffer... but you won't ever stop me from coming back for more, you won't ever stop me from loving you Chris. Chris Tate: Very moving. I think we should drink to the sentiment. Charity Tate: Chris, be careful! What are you doing? Chris Tate: Remembering how it felt to want you dead! Believe me, I've given it serious thought! I've laid awake at night fantasising over the way to do it. A long, lingering death... or a short, nasty one. But you know what the conclusion I came up with is? Charity Tate: No... Chris Tate: Killing her's too easy! She wouldn't suffer enough! She wouldn't have to live with the thought of what she's done to me for the rest of her worthless life! So it's better that we do it the less and conventional way round! It's better... you kill me! Charity Tate: Chris... pack it in, you're freaking me out! I love you! Chris Tate: I'll never forgive you for as long as I live, and I'll hate you even longer! I'll despise you for eternity. So... I propose a toast, to the death of our marriage. Charity Tate: No! No, Chris, no... Chris Tate: Surely you can join me... for old time's sake. Charity Tate: This is not the end! I'm not gonna let you throw it all away Chris! I'm just not gonna let you do it! (Chris suddenly succumbs to the poison and starts dying) Charity Tate: Chris, what are you doing? Chris, you're frighting me, what are you? Chris! Chris, oh my god! Chris, just speak to me, what are you doing? Chris: Whore. Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes